


Gentleman's Agreement

by trascendenza



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Community: sr_slash, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"So.  How long have you two been secretly lusting for each other?" He asked conversationally.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sr_slash [fantabulous spring challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/sr_slash/31738.html#cutid1). Thanks to theswearingkind for the beta.

"You guys look like you could use a drink," a blond man in a black leather jacket said, sliding onto the bar between them despite the fact that there hadn't been an available seat.

Clark blinked, a little unsure what had just happened.

"Um, actually, I—"

"Bartender, glasses here'll have a mojito, and a sex on the beach for this gentleman," he ordered right over Clark's protest, smacking rumpled bills onto the bartop and slinging his arms over their shoulders.

"So. How long have you two been secretly lusting for each other?" He asked conversationally.

Clark sputtered out the water he'd begun to sip in hopes of subtly shooing the stranger away. Richard grinned into his fist.

He looked back and forth between them, eminently cheerful. "What? I'll admit that my gaydar's gotten a little rusty since college, but if there's anything I know, it's lust. You two are leaking unrequited hots all over the bar."

He gave Clark a friendly shoulder-shake. "You were thinking of asking tonight, weren't you?"

"I, well, er—"

He leaned in closer, his white teeth flashing in the dim light of the bar. "C'mon. You can tell me."

"Maybe," Clark mumbled, swiftly looking away.

Richard's grin was unbearably smug.

"And you were just going to let him sweat, weren't you?" The man directed at Richard, shaking his head. "Not very nice."

"No one ever said I was nice," Richard said, knocking back his sex on the beach.

The man's eyebrow arched. "Ooooh, we've got a live one, here. I can see what you like about him, glasses."

"Clark," Richard corrected, signaling the bartender for another shot. "Clark Kent."

"Richard—" Clark started, sounding as if he didn't want the stranger to know his name.

"—White," Richard finished for him, and the way his eyes traveled up and down the stranger was more intimate than a handshake.

"Johnny Storm, fellows, at your service." His smile was brilliant; the way he slid his arms down around their waists was anything but subtle.

"And what services are you peddling?" Richard asked, swiveling in his seat and facing him directly.

"Whatever you're buyin', Mr. White."

Clark was trying to extricate himself loose from Johnny's grasp and failing miserably; the man was stronger than he looked.

"I think we could arrange something," Richard said, getting up off the stool and standing too close to Johnny to be interpreted as anything but an intentional invasion of personal space. "Provided," he grabbed Clark by the tie, "that he is included in all our negotiations."

"I—"

"Not now, Clark," Richard interrupted, but softened it by slipping his fingers up to Clark's hairline. Clark promptly forgot what he was going to say, anyway.

Johnny evaluated the slightly dumbstruck parting of Clark's lips.

"I like the way you think, Mr. White." He strung a finger through Clark's belt loop and tugged him up. "You've got yourself a deal."

Richard grinned, all honey-sweet fire.

"Then let's get down to business, shall we?"


End file.
